Life Cycle
Plot Kevin: Remind me why we're doing this. Gwen, and Kevin were seen entering an apartment, passing some police tape. The apartment was trashed and several items and even pieces of furniture were broken. Ben looked out of a broken window, revealing them to be several stories above the ground, staring down at the blood stain of the deceased apartment's owner on the ground. Gwen: Four people seemingly killing themselves, with no previous record of any mental illnesses, all within a week. Doesn't that seem a little suspicious to you? Kevin: Sure. But why are we doing this? Isn't this more of a detective-police thing than a Plumber thing? Ben: We stop bank heists and petty crimes all the time, this is just a bit more... drastic. Besides, it is a Plumber thing if it's supernatural. Kevin: What makes you so sure there's somthing supernatural about it? Ben: I don't have anything solid. But we were asked for specifically, so obviously someone thinks that. Omnitrix I'm gonna see if Clockwork can give us anything. scrolled through until he found Clockwork's hologram and pressed down on it, however, he was changed into Eatle instead. Eatle: Uh, no, not Eatle, Omnitrix. Clockwork. Different guy. Chronosapien, y'know? Not... Uh... Whatever Eatle's species is. Gwen: Kumainto. Eatle: Yeah, that. Right. pressed down the Omnitrix on his chest, successfully becoming Clockwork this time. Once turned into him, the cog on his head began spinning while glowing green. A holgraphic recreation of the past appeared before them, showing the former owner of the apartment, which was now seen to be completely normal. He was an older gentleman with dark hair that was grey on the sides. He had a bit of a stubbly beard and thick mustache. He was watching television while drinking what was probably some kind of alcoholic beverage, his feet kicked up on a glass table. He turned his head towards a door in the apartment, with a confused look on his face. He sat down the flask and walked to it, opening it. His eyes widened and he backed up, and began to fight... seemingly nothing. He ran into his kitchen and grabbed a knife, and swung it at the nothingness. His arm stopped mid-swing, as if something had caught it. He doubled over like he was punched in the gut, and then was thrown over the bar back into the living room, smashing the glass table. He got up again, and was then kicked by the unseen force, and he went flying out of the window into the street below. The hologram ended, everything returning to how it was in the present, and Ben transformed back. Ben: Did he just... die fighting a ghost? Gwen: Ghosts aren't real. Ben: I have two aliens that would beg to differ. Gwen: Fine, alien ghosts are real. Ben: But ghost ghosts aren't? Gwen: eyes That's besides the point. We need to figure this out. walked to the door where the mysterious nothingness came from. Her eyes glowed blue. Gwen: Et nihil inveniet. as Gwen finished her spell... nothing happened. Annoyed, her eyes shifted from blue to pink, as she tried to search for it with mana instead of magic. Once again, nothing. Her eyes returned to normal. Gwen: So much for that. turned to Kevin. Ben: You got anything? Kevin: Unless there's a spare car part or piece of expensive alien tech, not really. Detective work isn't my strong suit. Ben: Alright, Wildmutt's turn, then. found Wildmutt's hologram on the Omnitrix and pressed down on it, only to become Eatle again. Eatle: ...Okay, seems like these suicides aren't the only repetitive things happening. transformed into Wildmutt, and began sniffing around. He searched the entire room from which the nothing came, the kitchen, and the living room. He shook his head as he transformed back. Ben: I've got nothing either. Kevin: Sure he wasn't just hallucinating? He was drunk. Gwen: Alcohol doesn't affect your vision like that, Kevin. Ben: Besides, whatever he saw, or thought he saw, seemed to actually be interacting with him. We watched him get thrown across the room. Hallucinations don't do that. Gwen: We should probably see if there's any record of the other victims acting strange like this just before death. Ben: You guys do that. I'm gonna try to figure out what's going on with my Kumainto. scene switched to the Plumber's Headquarters, where Ben was taking a visit to Blukic and Driba. Blukic: Polymorph. transformed into Goop, but then became Eatle. Driba: Crystalsapien. then turned into Chromastone, but became Eatle again. Blukic: Biosovortian. tried becoming Lodestar, but once again swapped back to Eatle. Driba: Cerebrocrustacean. pressed the Omnitrix, briefly becoming Brainstorm before being Eatle once again. Blukic: Thep Khufan. expecting the outcome at this point, sighed, and pressed the Omnitrix, becoming Snare-Oh and then Eatle. Driba: Opticoid. tired by the repetitiveness of this scenario, Eatle pressed the Omnitrix again, changing into Eye Guy. They waited a moment and Eye Guy smiled. Eye Guy: Well, it looks like whatever was wrong finally fixed itse- Guy was changed into Eatle mid-sentence. Eatle: slamming his hand on a table of small Galvan tech, crushing it SON OF A BITCH! eyed, Blukic and Driba ran to the table to scrounge up whatever they could salvage of the tech Eatle crushed, now too distracted by that to bother with Eatle's situation. He started walking away, and the Omnitrix began beeping. He pressed it. Eatle: Yeah? Gwen (voice): We've got a situation at the police office! Eatle: I'll be right there! scene cut to Eatle exiting Max's Plumbing. Eatle: Please... Don't change me back to Eatle this time. pressed the Omnitrix, changing into XLR8. He quickly put down his visor and began speeding off to the station, only for the Omnitrix to again change him into Eatle. The transformation as he was moving at high speeds caused him to fly forward. Eatle: OH MOTHERFU- was cut off by his momentum throwing him into a building. He pulled away from the building, having taken a chunk out of it with his mouth, which he swallowed. Eatle: I am not enjoying this. eyes suddenly changed from the Omnitrix green to a bright yellow. He began walking down the street, and as he turned a corner, he was almost rammed into by someone on a bike. Civilian: Hey! Watch where you're- civilian was cut off, surprised to see an alien in front of him. He looked down and saw the Omnitrix on Eatle's chest, and he became excited. Civilian: Woah, Ben 10? Dude, my friends are gonna freak if they find out I met you! Can we take a picture? ignoring the question, reached out and grabbed the bike. He shook the person off. Civilian: Hey, what are you doing?! That's my bike, man! again ignoring him, crushed the bike into a more managable size, and put it into his mouth, eating it. He then walked away as if nothing happened, leaving the confused and angry ciivilian behind. The scene changed to the police department, where the chief was being questioned by his officers, as well as Gwen and Kevin. Chief: I'm telling you, I have no memory of trying to climb out the window. Kevin: And I'm telling you, I walked in just as you were about to do it! Gwen: What do you remember, then? Chief: I remember Major Events *Eatle undergoes a metamorphosis to become his adult self. *Clockwork, Wildmutt, Goop, Brainstorm, Snare-Oh, Eye Guy, and XLR8 make their first reappearances. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Aliens Used *Eatle (9x, accidental and unintentional transformations, first time selected alien was Clockwork, second time Wildmutt) *Clockwork (first reappearance) *Wildmutt (first reappearance) *Goop (first reappearance, cameo) *Chromastone (cameo) *Lodestar (cameo) *Brainstorm (first reappearance, cameo) *Snare-Oh (first reappearance, cameo) *Eye Guy (first reappearance, cameo) *XLR8 (first reappearance, cameo) Allusions *The victim at the beginning of the episode has an appearance and death similar to Eddie Blake, the Comedian, from Watchmen. Trivia *Eatle’s eyes flashing yellow when the DNA began to take over hints to his DNA donor having yellow eyes.